The most bitter pill
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : la jalousie peut parfois compliquer les choses et c'est la pilule la plus amer à avaler.


**Titre:** The Most Bitter Pill

**Auteur:** veiledndarkness

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Résumé : La jalousie peut compliquer les choses et c'est toujours le plus dur à avaler.

Avertissements : _...note de la traductrice : pas envie de traduire le 'warning'_… _Je vais juste vous dire que la première partie se passa avant le film, le chap 2 juste après la mort de leur mère, le chap 3 après la revanche (mais Jack n'est pas mort)..._ major angst fest here people. I'm aiming for a happy ending but to get to that happy ending, you gotta slog through a lot of shit. This story will only be about 3 parts, but they are kinda long so I feel it works. The first one takes place roughly two years before the movie takes place. The next part will be right after her death when the brothers meet up again. The third will be after the revenge. And no I'm definitely not killing Jack cause he's been through far to much already. And I'm deeply in denial about his death.

Le jour où Jack ramena Bryan pour la première fois dans le foyer des Mercer était un jour comme les autres. Angel était en train d'enfourner chaque morceau de pomme de terre aussi rapidement qu'Evelyn les épluchait, Jerry était au téléphone avec sa femme, lui donnant d'autres raisons du pourquoi, une fois encore, il ne serait pas là pour le dîner. Il n'avait jamais manqué un seul rôti de sa mère. Bobby était assis dans le salon, son cul fermement enraciné dans le divan, hurlant des obscénités à l'arbitre de Hockey. Evelyn souriait alors que le vacarme augmentait encore et encore. C'était les bruits de la maison.

Elle séchait ses mains tout en faisant sortir Angel de la cuisine, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il sautait les repas, et qu'il devait attendre que le dîner soit prêt. Angel sortit de la cuisine avec une grimace. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il reviendrait voler dans la cuisine aussi tôt qu'elle quitterait la pièce. Même à son âge, il mangeait encore comme un adolescent en pleine croissance.

Elle se rendit dans la buanderie pour retirer le tas de serviettes sèches qui devait être pliées. Elle roula des yeux et commença à les plier. Manifestement, il se passerait un jour avant que Bobby ne se souvienne qu'il lui avait promis de plier le linge de la buanderie pour elle. Elle pouvait l'entendre hurler et elle se retrouva à rêvasser tout en continuant de plier. 'Jack devrait être là dans peu de temps' Pensait-elle. 'Et Bryan aussi' Sourit-elle.

Jack lui avait demandé de manière timide si elle était d'accord qu'il ramène son 'ami' à la maison. Evelyn avait ri et dit "Bien sûre, Jack. Je suis impatiente de rencontrer le garçon qui à volé ton coeur" Jack avait rougit d'un rouge cramoisi et avait nié une fois de plus leur rapprochement.

La vérité était que Jack avait eu le coup de foudre pour Bryan, un instant après leur première rencontre. Bryan était appuyé contre le mur en brique du petit magasin du coin avec quelques personnes que Jack connaissait des stages d'été, et de quand il était à l'école. Bryan lui avait lancé un sourire décontracté, et au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, Jack était devenu accroc. Ca n'avait pas prit trop de temps avant que Bryan comprenne pourquoi Jack lui lançait des regards. Bryan avait sourit intérieurement et s'était approché.

A présent, Jack arrivait dans l'embrasure de la porte, enlevant à la hâte ses chaussures sur le côté. Bryan le suivait un petit sourire sur les lèvres en regardant Jack nerveusement enlever son blouson. Jack rendit un petit sourire à Bryan, ensuite l'embrassa rapidement.

"Merci d'être venu, Bryan. Ca compte, c'est vraiment important. Je veux que tu rencontres ma mère. Et mes frères." Ajouta-t-il rapidement. Bryan sourit en acquiesçant.

"Bien sûre, bébé. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi." Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

Jack rougit. Il détestait qu'on l'appèle bébé. Il se sentait jeune et stupide. Il se dégagea des bras de Bryan et se rendit dans la cuisine, Bryan derrière lui.

"Maman ?" Appela-t-il.

"Ici, Jack. Je plie les serviettes, parceque quelqu'un a oublié de le faire." Répondit-elle de la petite buanderie.

"Désolé, maman" Vint automatiquement la réponse du salon.

Jack sourit. Bobby était à la maison ! Il avait tant espéré que Bobby soit là pour rencontrer Bryan.

Angel regardait Jack présenter Bryan à Evelyn avec de petit yeux. Quelque chose venant de ce blanc bec le secouait de la mauvaise façon. Angel se ventait toujours de son habiliter à dénicher les fouteurs de merde dans la foule. Et ce que dégageait ce gars, Angel n'aimait pas ça. Pour Jack, il accueillit Bryan avec un petit hochement de tête, ignorant le regard blessé sur le visage de Jack.

'Quelqu'un doit apprendre à ce garçon comment ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressent tous le temps. Sembler blême peut parfois sauver ta vie.' Pensait-il, ennuyé que Jack soit si facile à lire.

Il ne bougea pas quand Bryan lui tendit la main et rouspéta quand Evelyn lui conseilla de surveiller ses manières. Il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit dans le salon. Attendant que Bobby aille rencontrer le gars.

Jack dévisageait Evelyn lui suppliant de l'aider à briser ce moment délicat. Elle éclaircit sa gorge et ensuite demanda à Jack d'aller chercher Jerry au téléphone pendant qu'elle préparait la table.

"Le dîner est prêt les garçons !" Appela-t-elle.

Angel était le premier dans la cuisine bien évidament, avec Jerry traînant derrière lui. Jack arriva avec des pas hésitants. Il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la bouche.

'Oh mon dieu, s'il vous plait, faites que Bobby se comporte bien', Suppliait-il. L'idée de présenter Bryan à sa famille ne lui semblait plus être une si bonne idée. Jack s'assit à la table en face de Bryan, Jerry à sa gauche, Angel sur la droite de Bryan, Evelyn au bout, et Bobby en face d'elle. Jack tapait nerveusement en rythme sa main gauche quand Evelyn commença à faire passer les saladiers.

Bryan lui fit un sourire, et son estomac se contracta. Oh, ce sourire. Angel roula des yeux et passa les petits pains à Bobby. Une idée figea Jack. Bobby ! Il avait oublié que ni Bobby ni Jerry n'avait été présenté à Bryan.

"Euh, Jerry, Bobby, c'est Bryan." Disait-il prenant ensuite sa respiration.

Jerry marmonna un salut sa bouche pleine de purée de pomme de terre.

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Jerémyah. As-tu été élevé dans une grange ?" Lui grondait Evelyn.

Jerry se redressa, avala sa bouchée et se tourna vers Bryan pour le saluer proprement. Jusqu'à cet instant, Bobby était resté assis parfaitement, la fourchette à mi chemin de sa bouche. Avait-il seulement entendu ? C'était quoi le bordel ? Jack lança un regard sur Bobby et se figea. Oh seigneur, le regard sur son visage. Il pria plus fort et il supplia plus fort que quand il était enfant 'S'il vous plait, laissez le être courtois avec Bryan.'

Evelyn remarqua le visage horrifié de Jack et lança un regard à Bobby et elle ressentit une forme d'embarras s'installer en elle. C'est pas possible ce garçon, il allait donner une crise cardiaque à Jack un de ces jours. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et parla.

"Bobby, je ne pense pas que tu aies rencontré Bryan. Bryan, c'est Bobby, le plus vieux frères de Jack. Bobby, Bryan est l'ami de Jack. Jack l'a invité au repas et il voulait nous le présenter." Elle recula un peu pour regarder la réaction de Bobby.

Bobby regardait Bryan pour la première fois et il sentit les poils de son dos et de son cou se redresser. C'était comme si tous ses sens allait disparaître à la fois.

'Cet enculé pense qu'il peut embêter un Mercer hein ? Pas sous mes putains d'yeux' Pensait-il furieusement. D'aucune façon il ne laisserait ce gars se rapprocher de son Jack. Il se reprit mentalement. Restant la tête froide.

"Alors, tu es le gars pour qui Jack disparaît de sa famille afin de faire des truc, hein ?" Questionnait Bobby, faisant des efforts pour contenir sa voix.

Jack fermait les yeux en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

'Pas d'hyperventilation, pas d'hyperventilation', Se répétait-il dans la tête.

"Ouais, mon nom c'est Bryan. Comment ça va mec ?" Disait Bryan avec un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Bobby grogna presque.

"Je dirais que c'est formidable de finalement te rencontrer. Jack me parle beaucoup de toi, tellement que j'ai l'impression de te connaître." Dit Bryan.

"Comme c'est adorable" Dit Bobby en mettant la fourchette dans sa bouche. Jack sursauta.

Evelyn soupira et tenta de bavarder un petit temps. C'était seulement partiel car Bryan monopolisait l'entièreté de la conversation. L'irritation qui irradiait d'Angel était évidente. Jerry semblait content que Bryan n'essaie pas d'attirer son attention. Bobby enchaînait les regards à Bryan qui énervé, lançait des regards à Jack. Jack fixait son assiette et poussait la nourriture, ne mangeant pas vraiment. Evelyn remarqua Jack qui s'encourageait à manger un peu de nourriture pour finalement laisser tomber.

"Tu n'as pas faim Jackie?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix adoucie par l'inquiétude.

Il perdait toujours l'appétit lorsqu'il était inquiet ou effrayé. Jack secoua la tête et refusa de croiser son regard. Le repas semblait s'éterniser pour lui jusqu'à ce que Jerry se lève, il embrassa Evelyn et dit au revoir à tout le monde, présentant des excuses car il partait plus tôt. Angel était le suivant, expliquant qu'il devait voir Sofi. Bobby grommela à ça, mais cette fois ci Angel s'en alla en coup de vent, remerciant le fait d'être occupé cette nuit.

Evelyn tamponna ses lèvres avec la serviette et suggéra que Jack l'aide pour laver la vaisselle. Jack la regarda rapidement, un regard indéchiffrable, ensuite il se leva et empila les assiettes sales.

"Je pense que Jack et moi laveront la vaisselle ce soir. Pourquoi les deux garçons n'iraient pas regarder le match de hockey de ce soir" Disait-elle sagement, donnant à Bobby un regard de connivence avec discrétion disant 'N'ose pas commencer quoi que ce soit'

Bobby hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le salon. Bryan alla contre Jack et l'encercla de ses bras.

"Je te verrais plus tard ok, bébé ?" Jack acquiesça et murmura un "d'accord".

Bryan soulevait le menton de Jack. "Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Il ne fera rien bébé."

Jack lui rendait un regard incertain. 'Il était clair que Bryan ne l'avait pas écouté quand il lui parlait un peu de Bobby' Pensait-il.

Jack se retourna vers sa mère et amena la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Il marchait lentement, comme si il était mort. Ils lavèrent les assiettes du dîner en silence. Jack pouvait entendre les commentateurs du programme de hockey discuter d'un joueur tandis que Bobby finissait le reste de la bière qu'il avait entamé avant le repas. Il espérait simplement que Bryan se tiendrait tranquille. Bryan avait la mauvaise habitude de parler pour ne rien dire pour combler le silence, et il savait que ça irriterait Bobby.

Evelyn remplissait l'évier et laissa à Jack un moment ou deux pour se remettre. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme, c'était évident. De tous les enfants dont elle avait été la mère, peu importe la durée, Jack était de loin le plus silencieux de tous. Il se renfermait souvent sur lui suffisamment pour qu'Evelyn sache quand elle devait le pousser ou non. A présent, elle attendait de voir si Jack voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ils lavaient les assiettes presque dans le silence avec les questions habituelles d'Evelyn.

Enfin, en séchant la vaisselle, Jack lui fit face. "Maman, Tu penses que c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener ici ?"

Evelyn observa le visage de Jack et remarqua le besoin qu'elle approuve dans ses yeux. L'enfant était encore trop facile à lire. Elle sourit gentiment et acquieça.

"Il semble bien Jackie. Il est évident qu'il prend soin de toi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte à la fin. Mais le plus important, que ressens-tu pour Bryan ?"

Jack étudia l'assiette dans ses mains avec une intensité soudaine.

"Je... Je l'aime. Il est bon avec moi et nous nous amusons." Il releva les yeux pour voir la réaction d'Evelyn. Elle hocha la tête.

"C'est ce que les mères espèrent pour leurs enfants. Peu importe leur âge. Et peu importe ton âge Jackie, tu seras toujours mon petit garçon"

Jack grimaça. "Je ne suis plus un petit garçon Maman ! J'ai eu 19 ans il y a 3 mois. Je suis un homme maintenant"

Evelyn luttait pour ne pas rire à ce que Jack lui disait. Tous ce qu'il manquait était que Jack tape du pied de défiance. Il sourit légèrement.

"Bien sûre que tu n'es plus un petit garçon, mais tous mes fils me sont cher"

Jacksourit à nouveau et lui donna un câlin énergique. Comme toujours, quelques instants à discuter avec sa mère lui faisait un monde de différence.

"Maintenant emmène ton homme et va passer du bon temps avec lui ce soir." Disait-elle, avec un rire.

Jack commençait à se rendre dans le salon quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Avec un regard de réticence lancé à Evelyn, il se rendit dans la pièce. Elle soupira, et se retourna pour sécher le restant de la vaisselle humide.

'A tout point de vue, il faut laisser les garçons se débrouiller entre eux' Pensait-elle, hochant la tête. Même si elle restait à proximité au cas où.

Au moment où Jack se apparut dans le salon, Bobby empoignait Bryan contre le mur, avec son poing en arrière, prêt à s'abattre sur lui. Jack fut sur Bobby en deux pas.

"Bobby, putain de merde, lâche le ! Quel est le problème avec toi !" Hurlait-il.

Bobby laissa tomber Bryan et fit face à Jack, ses yeux noirs de fureur. Bryan bouscula Jack en évitant les yeux de Bobby.

"Nous avions juste une discussion c'est tout Jackie. Aucune raison de t'inquiéter." Dit Bobby finalement.

Jack renifla. "Merde. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec mon mec quelques putains de secondes ? Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance Bobby ! Je savais ce que tu ferais !"

Jack fixait Bobby dans l'attente d'une réponse. Bobby jura, ensuite fit face à Bryan. "Tu es juste un putain d'enculé, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis mec"

Jack laissa s'échapper des larmes de colère et prit la poudre d'escampette, Bryan à ses talons. Evelyn attendit que la porte avant claque avant de se rendre dans le salon. Bobby était fou de rage en train de changer les chaînes sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il y avait au programme. Elle se mit en face de la télévision parcequ'il ne la regardait pas. Enfin, il soupira. "Quoi maman ?"

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça, jeune homme ! Tu sais combien Jack accorde de l'importance à tes opinions et tu lui complique les choses avec Bryan ! Je veux que tu t'excuse auprès de Jack à la première occasion, m'as-tu entendu Bobby Mercer !" Dit-elle.

Bobby l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face maintenant. Il ne voulait pas discuter de ça maintenant. Et de ce sale batard qui était avec Jack. Non de Dieu ! Il soupira.

"Je suis désolé maman. Je ne voulais pas exagérer, je voulais simplement...je…je dois sortir d'ici !"

Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

"Souviens toi de ce que j'ai dit Bobby. Tu ne peux pas nier ta famille, peu importe si tu es mauvais !" Dit Evelyn alors qu'il quittait la pièce. La porte qui claqua fut la réponse. Elle exprima sa peine et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise rembourrée. Ces garçons allaient la rendre dingue, elle était certaine de ça.

Jack était assis sur un banc de la cours d'école frappant le sol du pied oisivement. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma d'une main tremblante. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il s'était passé ces quelques heures, sa vie avait changé. Ca faisait quelque année qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé a tel point qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'on ressentait quand on perdait le contrôle de sa vie. L'avertissement de Bobby avait effrayé Bryan.

Jack était parti à la hâte, ses mains tremblantes avec l'envie express de frapper quelque chose. Il était rarement bouleversé par quelqu'un, sauf par Bobby. Bryan était à côté de Jack, le regardant paisiblement. Jack se rapprocha de lui, le besoin d'être dans ses bras ou d'entendre quelques mots. Bryan s'éloigna rapidement de lui comme si il était en feu. Les yeux de Jack exprimaient son incompréhension face à ce rejet.

"Qu'est qu'il y a Bryan? Est-ce Bobby ? Simplement...Ignore le. Il est étrange comme ça" Dit Jack, cherchant les mots juste.

Bryan renifla et recula à nouveau de quelques pas. "Je ne pense pas Jack. Regarde nous avons eu pas mal de bon moment, non ? Et c'était sympa mais tu sais je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée. Euh, nous sommes différent et nous empruntons des chemins différents et …" Bryan traîna, haussant des épaules inutilement.

Jack secouait la tête, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Ecoute, si tu veux casser que...que tout s'arrête, il n'y a pas de problème, merde. Mais ne me donnes pas des putains d'excuses bidons. Dégage d'ici ! Epargne moi tes excuses" Lança Jack en colère. Il prit la route pour s'en aller.

Bryan pesta sous son souffle et releva soudain les yeux quand il vut l'ombre de Bobby par la fenêtre. "Merde"

Il courut à sa voiture, fermant la porte et se dépêcha d'aller dans le sens opposé de celui de Jack. Bobby restait en face avec les bras croisés.

'Putain de gonzesse. Jack est mieux sans emmerdes. Et ce sera encore mieux après notre petite conversation.' Il rigola un peu ensuite il passe par dessus la rampe.

'A présent, si j'étais une petite pédale, où irais je ?' Il sourit pour la première fois de la soirée depuis le repas.

Jack était assis sur un banc, se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Bryan. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le bout de sa cigarette lui brûler les doigts. Bobby arriva derrière lui, ensuite s'assit à ses côté. Il prit une cigarette du paquet dans son blouson et l'alluma, inhalant doucement en regardant le ciel. Jack jeta le reste de son mégot sur le sol et attendit que Bobby dise quelque chose. Enfin, Bobby retourna sa tête vers lui.

"Tu sais que c'est facile de te trouver Jackie. Tu es prévisible."

Jack hocha la tête pour confirmer. 'Alors nous sommes prisonniers de ce que nous sommes ?' pensa-t-il, surpris du sarcasme de sa voix intérieur. 'Putain', ajouta-t-il mentalement.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici Bobby ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Bryan est parti, il ne reviendra pas" Dit Jack.

Bobby haussa des épaules dans l'émotion. 'Oh bon dieu qu'est ce que je vais lui dire.' Il soupira ensuite prit une autre cale sur sa clope.

"Tu n'as pas tout entendu Jackie. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que ce petit enfoiré a dit." Jack grimaça et le regarda ensuite ce qui rendit Bobby mal à l'aise.

"J'essaie seulement de t'aider Jack. Tu as besoin d'un gars comme Bryan comme tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te foutre en l'air." Dit-il.

Jack eut un éclat de rire ce qui donna la chair de poule à Bobby.

'C'est mauvais, je vais encore foiré cette fois-ci ?' il pensait avec un froncement de sourcil. "Euh Jack, écoute, Je sais que tu penses que j'ai mal agi, mais…"

"Mais quoi, Bobby ? As tu une idée de combien je l'aimais ? Il m'a laissé à cause de toi ! J'étais heureux et tu as tout foiré. Pourquoi Bobby ? Quel était la raison pour me faire ça ?" Dit Jack en colère en se relevant pour chipoter à ses poches.

Bobby fixait le sol. Il se taisait.

Jack poussa un grognement de frustration. "Non de dieu, réponds moi !"

Bobby sentit sa colère monter. 'Je ne vais pas lui crier dessus' pensa-t-il, repoussant sa fureur. Il se releva pour faire face à Jack. "J'ai fait ce que je devais faire Jack ! Il ne t'aimait pas, il ne t'aurait jamais comme tu devrais l'être !"

Jack pleura de douleur en se détournant de Bobby. 'Crois tu que Bobby a trouvé cette zone sombre douloureuse et qu'il te pique là dessus' pensa-t-il, la douleur le déchirant.

Bobby regardait Jack se détourner de lui, son coeur lourd. 'tu vas le rattraper et l'enfoncer plus loin Bobby Mercer' une voix qui sonnait avec méfiance comme celle de sa mère dans son esprit.

Il fit quelques pas et attrapa d'une main le bras de Jack. Jack tourbillonna et tira d'un coup sec son bras. "N'essaie pas de me toucher Bobby ! Je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole maintenant. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire avec qui je dois être. Je choisis qui je veux, pas toi !"

Bobby sentit ses yeux brûler. 'Putain, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer'. Il frotta son visage de sa paume par frustration.

"C'est pas vrai, Jack, calme toi putain ! Tu prenais la mauvaise voie."

Jack passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Et comment je suis censé réagir non de dieu, Bobby ? Ma propre famille ne veut pas me voir heureux avec qui que ce soit. J'avais enfin trouvé un gars qui ne pensait pas qu'à m'enculer. Une personne qui m'aimait juste pour ce que j'étais, pas pour ce que j'aurais pu faire pour lui."

Bobby tressaillit. 'Ferme là' pensa-t-il furieusement.

Jack ferma les yeux, ensuite murmura à Bobby. "Dis moi simplement la vérité Bobby. Dis moi pourquoi tu l'as chassé".

Bobby resta silencieu un moment. "J'espère que je pourrais Jackie" dit-il, sa voix secouée par l'émotion.

Jack ouvrit les yeux, et resta planté en face de Bobby. Son souffle s'arrêta un moment, et le temps sembla se figer. Bobby ne savait plus cligner des yeux, plus respirer, plus bouger un seul muscle.

"J'ai besoin d'une raison Bobby. Tu me dois bien ça." Dit Jack d'une calme colère.

Bobby fermait les yeux à présent. Oh seigneur, il allait le dire, ça sortirait de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. 'S'il te plait comprend Jack' pria-t-il très fort. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit et il se lâcha.

"Je... Je l'ai chassé parceque je ne voulais pas qu'il soit avec toi. Il n'était pas bien pour toi, et il ne t'aurait jamais aimé comme tu dois l'être." Murmura-t-il.

Jack explosa.

"Tu vas me le dire putain ! Dis moi ! Dis moi tout maintenant, putain ! Tu me dois ça Bobby, tu n'es pas mon ange gardien, tu n'es pas mon gardien, et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ça. Je sortirais avec qui je veux, enculerait qui je veux, fumerait ce que je veux et tu ne pourras plus chasser les personnes qui m'importe, mais à la fin dis moi pourquoi !" hurla-t-il, la colère irradiant presque, ses mains tremblantes et ses doigts se tordant.

Bobby s'agrippa au banc avec des mains moites. 'Non! Pas comme ça', supplia-t-il pour lui même. 'Je ne peux pas lui dire comme ça'. Jack paced, still angrily muttering aloud. Bobby took a deep breath.

"Je…Je l'ai dégagé parceque je…" Il traîna.

"Tu quoi, Bobby" Dit la voix de Jack nouée d'impatience.

"Je t'aime" Murmura Bobby.

Jack le fixa. A nouveau, le temps se figea. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent de respirer. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Jack commença à trembler de haut en bas. Les mains de Bobby bougèrent pour s'emparer de Jack. Les yeux de Bobby brûlèrent encore à cause des larmes.

"Quoi ?" Soupira Jack. Bobby courba ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je t'aime, Jackie. Je…personne d'autre ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme je le fais Jack." Dit-il.

Jack secoua la tête de part et autre, reculant le plus loin de Bobby un peu à la fois. "Non, non non non tu ne peux pas dire ça" Murmura-t-il. Ses yeux fuyaient dorénavant. Bobby bougea vers lui et Jack haleta et marcha à reculons difficilement.

"Jack, s'il te plait, reviens ici. Je ne voulais pas te blesser chéri je le jure" Dit Bobby, sa voix rogue d'émotion.

Jack secoua sa tête à nouveau. "Je dois y aller Bobby. Je ne veux pas en parler"

Il laissa s'échapper un pleur de détresse. "Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer ça si facilement Bobby! Tu…tu…Je …" Il prit la fuite, courant aveuglément dans la rue.

Bobby s'effondra sur le banc en bois. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et ses épaules se secouèrent comme il luttait contre les larmes.

"Je t'aime Jackie. Je t'ai toujours aimé" Dit-il son corps secoué de tremblement.

Il resta assis sur le banc plusieurs heures, repensant à leur conversation, analysant sous chaque angle et se tortura l'esprit sur l'idée qu'une fois encore il avait merdé. Une fois rentré à la maison, Jack était parti, emmenant son sac de couchage et sa guitare. Evelyn l'avait regardé avec tristesse, les yeux pleins de colère. Elle savait, Bobby comprit, sans que Jack dise un mot, elle avait su.

Bobby partit boire toute la nuit, buvant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir. Et au matin, il s'en allait aussi.


End file.
